


One Piece Short Stories

by Shigeoswife



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Ocean, One Shot Collection, Pirates, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reading, Swordfighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigeoswife/pseuds/Shigeoswife
Summary: This work is centered around a non-binary reader and the one piece characters. It is basically just short little stories of my favorite one piece characters!! There will be eventual smut maybe idk im not really good at writing it. Pls be patient with me cause i literally have short term memory and forget i even have ongoing fics i will try my best to add stories as quickly as possible!!!
Relationships: Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Tony Tony Chopper & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this first chapter is gonna be about luffy MY LOVE MY SUNSHINE !!!

“I hate this whole devil-fruit thing, I never should have eaten one.” You mumbled after collapsing onto the deck of the Going merry. I do not wanna accidentally fall asleep out here I’ll get a cold, you thought. Tired and hungry you stumble into the kitchen to get a snack before finally going to bed. You walk into the kitchen to see your captain ravaging the supposed “locked” refrigerator. You take a couple steps before he finally notices you. “Yo y/n what’s got you up so late?”, he asked in an artless tone. “I was trying to practice this whole devil fruit power, but I just can’t do it. I have no clue how you do it...” you said in a frustrated tone. You stared at Luffy, his mouth full of food and waited for his response. He swallows the mouthful of food and followed up with his bustling laughter. You smiled at him a little less irritated than once before and now at ease in this warm atmosphere with your captain. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but small little moments with him like this fill you with such joy. Lost in your thoughts you barely miss luffy’s offer to help you out. “What?”, you say wanting him to repeat himself. “I said I’ll help you out y/n”, he said as a big grin grew on his face “I wouldn’t be a good captain if I didn’t help my crew out would I?”

After Luffy made his proposal you waited a couple seconds trying to decide if you should take him up on his offer. Tired and already frustrated from past training you had your mind made up to just sleep and try again tomorrow. Luffy, however, being the energetic people person he was didn’t even let u give an answer and dragged you out the kitchen back on deck. “luffy!” you said as you struggled to let go of his grip on you. “I didn’t even give you an answer yet.”, you said pretty annoyed. “Yeah yeah I just wanna help u out.” The energetic captain said. “Fine, how are you going to help me, almighty luffy…”. You shot back sarcastically. “You are having trouble with your devil fruit powers right?? I am sure I could help you out.” He announced. “It will actually be pretty simple to do once u gain control of them.” He continued. You watched as your captain got on the head of the Going Merry. A little concerned of the possibility of him slipping you moved a little closer to him y’know… just in case. You then move your eyes to him to see what he could possibly be doing. “Ok y/n watch this trick.” He said winding up his arm. “GUM GUM TANGERINE!!!” He yelled as he shot straight into Nami’s tangerine bushes. Gum gum tangerine??? , You thought, AS IN NAMI’S TANGERINES???, You screamed internally right as luffy smashed head first into the bushes. 

Worried about your good hearted captain, you ran up to the bushes checking to see if the bushes were okay obviously. Nami would kill you if she found out you were here too. “Luffy?” you said in wait for a response. Luffy raised his head out of the bushes “hey y/n want one??” he said with his arm extended to hand you a tangerine. “no thanks.” you giggled, “Nami would kill me if I took one without asking.” Luffy shrugged while peeling a strip of the tangerine. “She’s not That scary”, he smiled. 

Drawing closer and closer to passing out from exhaustion you ask luffy to give u tips about how to manage your devil fruit powers. “huh oh yeah…I forgot about that.”, he said. “Ok well we gotta start somewhere so show me what you can do.” He asked. You nodded heading towards the side of the ship to face the ocean. Your devil fruit power being the ocean-ocean fruit gives you the ability to manipulate the ocean at will which is a VERY valuable advantage over other pirates at sea. You attempt to lift the water up to at least the railing of the ship. Unable to get it even 5 feet up u were on the verge of tears and giving up. Your captain however wasn’t having it “Y/N I BELIEVE IN YOU JUST ADD A LITTLE FWOOSH TO IT YOU GOT IT”, Your over dramtic captain yelled. Add a little fwoosh what the hell does that even mean… You thought. Trying to do what you could with the advice you did an “attempt’ of what was adding a little fwoosh. “HEY LUFFY” you called him over “IT’S KINDA WORKING LOOK LOOK” you said all excited. “WOAAHHH AWESOME THAT’S AWESOME”, he sputtered over and over. “YEAH, I THINK I GOT THE HANG…” you were saying as your exhaustion had already taken over. Before you had known it, you were on the deck passed out and sleep. “uhhh y/n u ok?” luffy asked. “ohhhh I think they are sleep” he laughed. “good job tonight y/n” he said as he practically smacked u on the forehead before basically collapsing into his own bed.


	2. Bathtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII I UPDATED EARLIER THAN EXPECTED??? OMG ME??? pls enough ok so anyway this chapter is about MISS NICO ROBIN I LOVE HER SO MUCH I HAD TO DO HER ASAP!!!! Also Merry Christmas if you celebrate if you don't I hope you are having a great day/evening!! ALSOOO if you celebrate a holiday that has already past to is still in progress HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! anyway this chapter is lengthy compared to my last one ???omg?? I actually wanted to write so crazy so bizarre... Anyway I tried to keep it gender-neutral but I may have made a few mistakes along the way cause it's pretty late so if it happens I am so sorry... you would think as someone who is nonbinary I would automatically remember but nooooo I have short term memory. YALL I AM NOT EVEN PLAYINGG ABOUT THAT IT IS SO BAD !!!!! anyway enough rambling ENJOY MY QUEENS CHAPTER NICO MF ROBINNNN

Today was a lackluster day for you in the strawhat crew, it was really bad. You were all currently sailing to your next location which was supposed to just be a stop for materials so that you, yknow don’t die in the middle of the ocean. The day moved past pretty slowly all you could really wait for was dinner, bathing, and going to sleep which all sounded really enjoyable right about now. With nothing to do and no enemies to fight you go down to the lower decks to see Nami creating sea charts and Robin reading as usual. The three of you are on very good terms, you could even consider them your closest friends. Lately though your feelings for Robin have been a little more than just friend level though. How could you not I mean look at her she is stunning and the whole stoic and distanced personality has always drawn you in for some unexplainable reason. You aren’t the biggest bookworm but you are well aware that Robin is so you always try to ask her to explain what the latest book she is reading is about. She can rant about it for hours you found out and that’s honestly something you really love about her. Watching the stoic Robin unfold into this talkative bookworm has been something that made your feelings for her burst into chaotic flames that you couldn’t control and then it was too late. 

“y/n...”, Robin said, “You’re staring.”, She said as she giggled along with Nami. “OH uh...”, You said as you were startled out of thought. “My bad Robin that was kind of rude of me.”, you laughed. “Not at all y/n... oh I absolutely adore your outfit today it's so cute”, Robin said while smiling. “Yeah y/n where did you find these clothes, they look amazing!!”, Nami said with sheer excitement. You were most definitely hot in the face and ears and it’s not that they are embarrassing you it's just the fact that Robin, NICO ROBIN, complimented you. “OMG ROBIN PLS PLS MISS ROBIN COMPLIMENTED MY OUTFIT!!! MISS GIRL I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU PLEASE SPARE ME!!!”, you thought your mind absolutely crashing down. Needing to pull it together and respond to their compliment and question you composed yourself after what seemed like an eternity. “Thanks guys!! I got it at the last harbor we visited.”, you said with the biggest smile on your face. “WHAAT Y/N WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE ME I WAS LEFT TO GAURD WITH ZORO!!!”, Nami pouted. “I’m sorry I’m sorry”, you threw your hands up in defense, “I originally wasn’t planning on going to get clothes but I just saw them in the glass and just couldn’t help it.” “ah...I understand it can be hard resisting some good clothes!”, Nami said. After a few minutes of idle-chatter everyone returned to the original task at hand, Nami creating sea charts and Robin reading. 

“HEY EVERYONE DINNER IS READY!!”, Sanji yelled from the upper deck followed by a couple of excited cheers. Having been chatting with Chopper about whatever medicine he was researching you, Nami, Robin, and Chopper head to the upper deck to finally eat dinner. Dinner was like usual Luffy stealing food, Sanji fawning over Nami and Robin, Usopp telling Chopper another crazy lie, Zoro practically falling asleep face first into his food, and good food. Dinner ends and everyone all proceeds to take their bath. Bath time has always been chaotic for you ever since this whole Robin crush business has sprung up. You assumed today would just be you trying not the be weird and stare at her the whole time like usual but like this is fanfiction so something is going to happen. After a while of being in the bath Nami leaves to finish her sea charts and leave you with Robin which is the worst thing she could’ve done right now. Robin stares and then you stare and then Robin stares and then you absolutely spontaneously combust right then and there. 

“MISS GIRL YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW NAMI WHY DID YOU LEAVE SO EARLY PLEASSEEEE IM GONNA DIE”, you for sure screamed in your mind. “y/n...”, Robin said in a concerned tone. “You ok you look a little out of it?”, she questioned even more. “yes, miss Robin this is because of you STOP BEING SO PRETTY PLEASE”, you thought. “I’m okay Robin no worries here!”, you tried your best to convince her. “well, if you are feeling fine...”, She said, “do you mind washing my back for me??”, she continued. “RUAKMSKLDALNSAJDA RUB RUB RUB RUB MISS NICO ROBINS BACK?????? OH, MY GOODNESS THIS IS AN OPPROTUNITY SENT FROM THE HEAVENS A GOD SEND!!!”, you were basically screaming in your head. “Sure, I can help you out.”, You tried to smile without it being wonky. “Thanks y/n”, Robin smiled, “You really are reliable!”, she giggled. “oh lord is this it am I coming up to you now”, you were 100% sure you were ascending at this point. You started making your way over trying not to panic too much and slip. Once you made it to her and had a comfortable position you were sure this might be your last encounter with Robin every before ascending. “I can wash your back after you are done with me.”, Robin offered. “HUH WELL YOU DON’T REALLY HAVE TO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO!!!”, you blurted out without even listening to the fact that she offered and not proposed. “It’s fine y/n, I should do something to make up the favor at least.” Robin smiled that one SMILE. Oh my god you were going to melt... This proximity, the smile, THE GIRL, “LORD HOW WAS I DEEMED WORTHY RN!!” you were thinking. As you began to scrub her back every now and then your hand would slip and touch her skin and oh how heavenly it felt. Her skin was so unbelievably smooth for someone who is a pirate and someone who is usually fighting or in the wild 24/7. Of course, you come across her scars from the enemies she had fought but they were another beauty story of their own. After a while you began to calm down and finally have small talk with Robin nothing to relevant just the go-to awkward moment questions like, how was your day, and such. Eventually you finished and it was your turn you had THOUGHT since you were already calm from finally calming down about Robin cleaning your back and you cleaning hers you would be ok but nope. The second she started you made a little screech noise which threw her off a tad. “Are you ok y/n??”, she asked pretty concerned. “Ah um... sorry about that... Yes, I am fine just threw me off a bit..”, you said you feeling your face heat up a bit and the embarrassment swelling up in your brain. “now why the hell... would I do that that was so embarrassing omg bye not funny.”, you were banging into your head over and over again. While Robin proceeded to scrub your back, she came across your VERY OBVIOUS birthmark that was on your left shoulder blade that you totally forgot about. “y/n”, Robin called, “Uh um Yes???”, you responded not sure what she wanted. “Your birthmark is beautiful I never realized you even had one I never noticed it before...”, she said in awe. “NONONONONONO MISS NICO MF ROBIN YOU DID NOT !!!!!!!!”, you were screaming in your head. “Yeah, I always forget about it cause it's on my back and like I can never see it.”, you said in a calm tone. Robin smiled in response to that not like you could see though with your back turned and everything. 

After about a couple more minutes Robin had finished and Robin and you were ready to get out of the bath finally. While putting on pajamas Robin asked if you wanted to join her while she read a book. “Yeah, I think I will...”, you said, “I'd like that...”, you were definitely smiling all wonky. “Great, I'm glad...I love spending time around you y/n it is very comforting....”, She said smiling. “SHE LOVES SPENING TIME WITH ME??? Y/N ??? ME???”, definitely freaking out in your head. “Ok”, Robin said, “Let’s go somewhere else so we don’t wake Nami see...” You turned to Nami to see her absolutely knocked out. You laughed at the sight “Yeah I think that’s a good idea.”, you said before following Robin out of the room.


End file.
